This invention relates generally to a new and improved coupling which is utilized to interconnect a pair of conduits. More specifically, the invention relates to a plug assembly which cooperates with a socket assembly in such a manner as to interrupt fluid communication between the conduits upon heating of the coupling to a predetermined temperature.
During the use of gas appliances such as cooking stoves and other devices, there is an ever present-danger of a fire which will travel through the conduits to a source of a flammable gas. In order to prevent this from happening, couplings have been provided with a safety cutoff which closes a valve to block a flow of gas to the appliance upon heating of the coupling. Known couplings which may be used in such an environment and have safety cutoff devices which respond to excessive heating of the coupling are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,245,423; 3,532,101; and 4,088,436.